


Kitchen Waltz

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Their plans didn’t work out, but they at least get to dance.





	Kitchen Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY USHISEMI DAY °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> This was inspired by SHINee’s Moon River Waltz ♡

The weather called for a rainy and cold night just days before their anniversary, but they were certain that the rain would be light and the cold would be bearable. They had planned to go to a restaurant to celebrate another year of being together. A fancy restaurant that they would never go to in the first place, but they had been gifted a reservation for Christmas to use on their anniversary. That was less planning they had to do. So when the weather called for a cold and rainy night, they didn’t expect much of it. 

Until the night arrived and boy had they been wrong.

The rain came and it hit hard, raining cats and dogs as some would say, and the temperature read freezing. As much as they didn’t want to waste the reservation, they didn’t want to get their nice clothes wet. Or their shoes, no one wanted water in their shoes. 

Especially when it was really cold. 

Their new plan? Stay inside their warm apartment and order take out instead. While not ideal for some couples, Ushijima and Semi didn’t mind. They ordered from their favorite ramen shop, that just happened to be nearby and the poor delivery person wouldn’t have to travel far in this weather. 

Plus they were getting a nice tip from Ushijima.

“‘Toshi, do you want tea with your dinner?” Semi asked while he prepared his own tea.

“I would, thank you.” Ushijima answered as he set up their kotatsu up and in front of the TV. 

“Do you want a certain flavor?”

“I’ll have what you’re having.” 

“Got it.” Semi reached up and grabbed the box of tea. While he waited for the water to boil, Semi opened the radio app to have some sort of noise, the rain wasn’t doing it for him right now. The blond hummed as he stretched, but let out a squeak when his boyfriend hugged him from behind. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy anniversary, ‘Toshi.” He smiled and then kissed Ushijima’s cheek.

“I’m looking forward to loving you for another year.”

“And so am I.” Semi responded as he turned around and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I can’t wait to see what this year will bring us.”

“I can’t wait either.” Ushijima responded by wrapping his arms around Semi’s waist and pulling him close. They smiled at each other, they really did love each other. Even after six years of being together, it still felt so fresh.

The sound of a soft drum beat filled their kitchen and that same beat made the wing spiker begin to sway slowly side-to-side. The setter hummed as he closed his eyes, as he was being swayed back and forth. 

“Too bad we couldn’t dance at the restaurant like I had hoped we would. Seeing everyone’s reaction when we’re the only couple out on the floor and actually having a good time. But the kitchen will have to do.”

“Just like all the other times we’ve danced in this kitchen.” The wing spiker chuckled, taking one of Semi’s hand in his own and lifting it up. “May I have this dance, Eita?”

“Of course, Wakatoshi. How could I decline such an offer from a fantastic dancer, like yourself?” Semi responded, moving his free hand to his boyfriend’s back. 

“Why thank you for the compliment. You too, are a fantastic dancer.” 

Because of their small kitchen, the couple only swayed back and forth. But that was all they needed as they “danced” along with the song. Semi laid his head against Ushijima’s chest and the wing spiker laid his head on top of Semi’s. 

The setter began to hum along with the song and Ushijima closed his eyes, listening to the humming coming from his beloved. They wished moments like these could last forever.

But their dance was interrupted when a knock caught their attention, making the both of them look up.

“Guess dinner is here. The water should be ready by now.”

“We’ll finish our dance later.” Ushijima promised with a kiss to Semi’s lips.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's no surprised that I didn't write a lot last year, it was one of my worst years for writing. But I am going to change that! I have a couple of things planned out that I'm going to get to soon! Such as a new project, more oneshots (one from a certain series of mine that is very well loved by you all) and more UshiSemi oneshots! 
> 
> Here's to a better year of writing ♡
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
